Buono Tomato!
by SarcasticRebellion
Summary: Spain comes back from harvesting tomatoes one day to discover Chibiromano singing The Delicious Tomato Song! One-shot, rated for some (very mild) language.


**Author's Note: **

**I don't own The Delicious Tomato Song...or Hetalia...or Spain...or Romano **

* * *

Spain entered his house, his tan skin covered in sweat from hours of harvesting tomatoes out in the garden. He wiped some perspiration off his face, his tired expression replaced by a small smile. _Ah, but those tomato plants sure are thriving! _The Spaniard glanced at the basket he was carrying, which was filled with at least a dozen of the red, delicious fruits. He picked up a particularly large, ripe-looking one, examining it closely. _Romano will love this one.._._ Se pondra muy contento_, Antonio thought, placing the tomato back on the basket.

_Bueno, sera mejor que me tome una ducha_, he decided, placing the basket of tomatoes on the kitchen table and walking over to the bathroom. Spain undressed while humming a tune and, towel in hand, opened the door to the bathroom slowly. It was then that he noticed the sound of rushing water coming from behind the curtains. He could hear the singing voice of a young boy and see his outline through the curtains, a peculiar hair curl protruding from one side of his head.

"Buono! Tomato buono Tomato

Buono buono uu! Tomato

Aka agete midori sagete!?

toma- toma- tomato, Hn~!" the voice sang.

Spain was in utter shock for a few moments. After all, he had just heard Chibiromano _singing._

"Pasta ni wa tomato daro," he continued, turning off the water and standing on his toes so that he could reach his towel. Then, he drew open the curtain.

"Pizza ni mo toma-!" He was interrupted as Spain intentionally (and foolishly) made his presence known with a loud round of clapping. "_Bravissimo! _Roma, that was just wonderful!" Chibiromano gasped, eyes wide in shock. His first action was to cover his privates with his hands. Then, his expression tightened into an angry frown, his face growing red as a tomato. "CHIGII!" he shrieked, throwing his towel at Antonio. Spain laughed, the sounds muffled by the towel that now covered his face.

"Bastard, bastard, bastard! GET OUT!" The Italian hurled a shampoo bottle and a rubber duckie at his guardian right before the latter had removed the towel from his face. The duckie hit its target on the side of the head with a _squee. _The bottle of shampoo, however, missed Antonio; said Spaniard had dashed away from the doorway in time, chuckling.

"Missed!" came Spain's teasing voice, making Chibiromano grit his teeth in anger. The younger one was still looking around through angered eyes for objects to throw at his guardian, no longer caring that he was completely naked. He grabbed a bar of soap, but Antonio stopped him in time, taking hold of his colony's flailing arms. "Roma, look, it's okay," he assured, tipping Chibiromano's chin up so the latter would look up at him. The boy broke free of Spain's hold with a "Hmp!" and turned away from the Spaniard, arms crossed. Antonio opened his mouth to speak. "Did you -OOUH!" he was cut short as his colony kicked him ...well... where-a-man-should-never-be-kicked.

"Bastard," he murmured as he walked away, leaving the older nation writhing in pain.

* * *

"Hey, Roma... A-are you still mad?" Spain had come into Chibiromano's room. The latter watched as his guardian walked over to him, suspicious and curious as to why Spain's hands were behind his back. "Hmph!" the younger country replied, crossing his arms and frowning.

The Spaniard smiled. "That's not an answer, _sabes_?" Chibiromano kept eyeing him suspiciously. Antonio sighed, pulling out the tomato he was holding behind his back for the Italian to take. "Here, I picked this out" - the boy's eyes widened at the sight of the tomato, and he immediately took it and bit into it before his guardian even finished talking - "especially for you," Spain finished off with a laugh as he watched Lovino eagerly eating his tomato.

Said South Italian blinked as he heard the "especially for you" part. "F-for me?" he murmured, starting to blush lightly. Spain chuckled and nodded. "Thmks..." Chibiromano mumbled through a mouthful of tomato.

Spain kneeled so he was at level with his colony.

"What was that?"

"I said "thanks", dammit!" Lovino's voice raised in annoyance.

Antonio laughed at his reply, embracing the younger nation in a tight hug.

"Oh, Lovi! You're so cute!" he said, rubbing his cheek against Chibiromano's.

"Let me eat, you tomato bastard!"

* * *

**Translations**

**(Spanish)**

_**Se pondra muy contento - **_**He will be very content.**

_**Bueno, sera mejor que me tome una ducha - **_**Well, I'd best go take a shower.**

_**Sabes - **_**You know?**


End file.
